Me enamoré
by FxDanger
Summary: No pasaba más de media noche, mucha gente reunida en un solo lugar, ¿gente? Mas bien…la palabra correcta seria jóvenes o adolescentes, si, eso, una disco con un elegante pero retro, con un toque moderno. mi primer SasoSaku


No pasaba más de media noche, mucha gente reunida en un solo lugar, ¿gente?

Mas bien…la palabra correcta seria jóvenes o adolescentes, si, eso, una disco con un elegante pero retro, con un toque moderno.

En escasos metros de la pista de baile, una mesa con unos peculiares y apuestos chicos

El primero que es dueño de unos ojos zafiro y cabellera de oro con no mas de 18 años

El que le sigue a su izquierda un joven veinteañero, cuya cabellera negra como la noche atada en una cola y mirada seductora y a la vez profunda

El ultimo que se sigue, al parecer el más joven del trio a puesto, un apuesto joven en su edad de la punzada no pasaba de tener 16 o 17 años, cabellera carmín como si de fuego se tratase y ojo color miel con una mirada suave y pacifica, que al mismo tiempo daba aires de ser un gran seductor.

El trio ya mencionado, todos ellos sentados viendo como las demás personas de su alrededor bailan, ríen, se divierten. Ellos solamente esperando que el ambiente se "se caliente".

-¿no creen que ya es hora de ir a buscar chicas. un?- rompiendo el silencio nada incomodo en la mesa donde hacían sus compañeros de fiesta –tienes razón Deidara, vamos Sasori anímate un poco, siempre que venimos nunca sales a bailar con ninguna chica, y eso que muchas caen rendidas a tu pies-dijo con en todo para animar a su amigo—mmm…- -oh vamos, sasori…Itachi tiene razón o ¿acaso no ten interesan las chicas?-dando Deidara aires de que es gay.-Deidara no es porque sea gay, simplemente, no aun no hay una chica que me llame la atención- y vaya que el pelirrojo tenia razón, él era muy especialista-un. Como quieras, vamos Itachi hace un momento vi a un par de chicas ¡hermosas!- exclamando el rubio – hup. Esta bien vayamos, sasori ¿esta bien si te dejamos por un rato?- claro, Itachi tenia modales a diferencia de su amigo el rubio-claro no hay problema- ambos chicos se levantaron de sus sillas y se dirigieron hacia las susodichas mencionadas por el oji-azul.-supongo que esta noche será algo aburrida- dijo para si el ojimiel.-¿algo?,¡bastante!, ninguna chica es difere- antes de terminar sus pensamientos la música cambia, y ante sus ojos se mira una hermosa chica para suerte de su edad, entrando al lugar, caminaba como si fuese una modelo profesional, su cabello largo hasta las caderas y con un peculiar color rosado algo que la distinguía de todas, ojos jade grandes y sensuales, labios rosados, apetecibles para quien los mirara, piel nívea, y un cuerpo muy sexi

_Su caminar tan seguro__  
__sus ojos claros como ninguno__  
__y una sonrisa a flor de piel__  
__oh, oh, oh__  
__spanish girl___

_el alma llena de orgullo__  
__con un carácter siempre tan suyo__  
__y una manera de querer__  
__oh, oh, oh__  
__spanish girl _

Simplemente hermosa, desde la H hasta la A, sencillamente Sasori no creía lo que sus ojos le mostraban, era como si kami-sama le diera una bofetada por sus anteriores palabras, ni el mismo lo podría creer, no podía dejar de mirarla, llego a cierto punto en que sus miradas se cruzaron, un leve sonrojo broto en el rostro de Sasori y claro el miro que en la chica también-Genial me siento un acosador- fruño para sus adentros, haciendo gesto de desagrado, volvió a mirar hacia donde estaba la chica, pero esta vez mas disimuladamente, le basto una vez quedar como tonto. Era como una diosa ante sus ojos, su figura, sus cabellos, sus ojos, su piel y ese vestido que llevaba puesto "su musa" y por cortesía del vestido le dejaba todo el paso a la vista de Sasori de mirar sus piernas, largas y torneadas, él no se cansaría de decirlo –una obra de arte perfecta-hubo un momento en que se desencadeno una batalla mental en su cerebro, puesto que no estaba seguro de ir o no. –Vamos Sasori, si no vas alguien más ganara tu oportunidad, es demasiado linda- regañándose así mismo-pero… y ¿si espera a alguien?- en ese momento miro a uno de sus amigos-¿Deidara…?- para sus colmos el rubio había puesto los ojos en "su musa" esto le dio el valor que le faltaba –a la mierda, Deidara ¡ella es mía!- y con esto pensado le levanto y de dirigió como si alma que lleva el diablo, doblando el paso de Deidara, quien ya se dirigía hacia la peli rosa, ella hacía sentada en la barra, tomando pacíficamente un vodka con jugo de naranja, por su parte Sasori y Deidara haciendo carreras a ver quien llegaba primero, para la suerte de Sasori y desgracia de Deidara, una persona tropezó con el rubio y así retrasándolo…

Me enamore, al verla por primera vez  
yo que jure que, que  
ya nunca más volverlo a hacer.  
Y desde entonces soy feliz  
de nuevo eh vuelto a sonreír  
yo nunca había querido así

ella es mi mar mi montaña  
ella es mi tempestad y mi calma  
ella es un sueño d mujer  
oh,oh,oh  
spanish girl

ella es mi noche y mi alba  
ella es toda, toda fe para mi alma  
mi vida y yo su amante fiel  
oh,oh,oh  
spanish girl

—Oye, fíjate por donde caminas. Un-dirigiéndose hacia la persona con quien tropezó—perdón, no fue mi culpa- mirando al chico—no hay problema, niña. Un- sus miradas se encontraron, ambos quedaron un buen rato mirándose fijamente-¿Co-como te llamas?-al parecer no fue mucha desgracia para Deidara después de todo-…ha. Ino... me llamo Ino, y ¿tu?- regresando la pregunta-D-Deidara…un.. Tienes un lindo nombre-gracias, el tuyo también es lindo- un sonrojo se elevo a la mejillas de ambos. Volviendo con sasori…. Quien noto la escena, normalizo su paso, estaba seguro ahora que Deidara topo con otra chica, esa ojijade era toda para él.

Se acercó lo mas sutil que pudo, sentándose a un lado de ella, pidiendo en la barra una margarita, respira profundo, ya que su peli rosa noto de inmediato su presencia, - hola, no te había visto por aquí antes- tratando de ser lo mas sutil y sobre todo atractivo para ella en verdad era la primera vez que trataba de impresionar a una chica, o al menos eso el creía, era su primera vez, muchas chicas quedan encantadas con el simple hecho de que él les dirija la palabra,-…Hola, para serte sincera es la primera vez que vengo a esta disco, parece que tu vienes seguido- parecía que tratara de ser agradable con el, Sasori solo sonríe de lado-si, vengo cada sábado con mis amigos, y dime como te llamas- al parecer se tranquilizo, comenzaba a ser el mismo, no sabia porque ella le daba mucha confianza-Sakura, Sakura Haruno- contestó,-Lindo nombre, botón de cerezo le viene bien a tu cabello rosado- Sakura siente, un ardor en sus mejillas-gracias, si, tienes razón- -Sasori- -he?- -Me llamo Sasori, Akasuna no Sasori- sonríe melancólicamente como siempre,-Escorpión…- susurra en sus dulces labios Sakura-Si, así es- responde Sasori. Ambos se miran, sienten perderse en sus miradas, tanto los ojijade en los miel como viceversa –mucho gusto-, extiende su mano Sasori

-el gusto es mio- tomando, estrechando su suave mano contra la de él, ambos ríen, el siente su tacto suave, ella el calor del pelirrojo, hablaron toda la noche en el barra, el ambiente es sano, intenciones blancas, atracciones…mutuas, esta claro se enamoraron. Desde una distancia prudente esta Itachi, quien miraba la escena desde el principio, y al mismo tiempo miraba a Deidara con Ino, quieren ya habían hecho demasiada química, ya se estaban besando, -Después de todo, quien diría que encontraron su mitad en una disco, con una canción, con miradas…bueno, tendré que resignarme a ser el único apuesto disponible del lugar- sonriendo muy placentero –Itachi-sama, coma estas cerezas- dice una de 2 chicas lindas quien le hacían compañía- Claro cariño- mordiendo la cereza de la mano de la sexi chica-Bueno alguien tiene que sacrificarse- sonriendo a sus adentros.

_Me enamore, al verla por primera vez__  
__yo que jure que, que__  
__ya nunca más volverlo a hacer.__  
__Y desde entonces soy feliz__  
__de nuevo eh vuelto a sonreír__  
__yo nunca había querido así___

_ella es mi mar mi montaña__  
__ella es mi tempestad y mi calma__  
__ella es un sueño d mujer__  
__oh,oh,oh__  
__spanish girl___

_ella es mi noche y mi alba__  
__ella es toda, toda fe para mi alma__  
__mi vida y yo su amante fiel__  
__oh,oh,oh__  
__spanish girl_


End file.
